Together or Not?
by Nuuoa
Summary: When Nuuoa Eclaire takes Demenior under her wing in the art of manipulating the lives of the seven teenage heroes, she has no idea what madness will ensue. A love square, WalMart employees, rubber duckies, a stalker Odie and a very unhappy purple bunny.
1. Prologue

Together… Or Not?

Disclaimer: Nuuoa Eclaire and Demenior don't own Class of the Titans

Warnings: Evil… from the minds of two fangirls with half a talent for writing between them

Demenior's Note: Well, this came from a number of random conversations and half-role-playing with the amazing Nuuoa Eclaire. We finally agreed that it'd be fun to try and co-write a story, and what better one (other than creating a completely new story… hmm, that's be interesting) Alas, this chapter you are about to read has been written and edited by both Nuuoa and I, so you're not just getting one (amazing) author to start, you're getting me (the point five-talent) and Nuuoa (the amazing and three-fourths of the one and a half-talent) all in one. Hope you enjoy 'Together… Or Not'.

Nuuoa's Note: yes, as Demenior, who is more amazing then I! …This argument might take a while… Where was I? Oh yes! As Demenior said, this is based off the amusing joys of randomonium, a word I made up for conversations on MSN. And I think it's more like ten-eighth of an author with moi. So let us begin this story, though I'm reluctant, as it involves my own pain.

() ()  
-(o;o)-

(O )o

Prologue

() ()  
-(o;o)-

(O )o

In a dark, secluded office, a person of whose name I cannot mention because Internet stalkers are everywhere, sat at the computer in her evil headquarters. The light flashed brightly as she sent her final review to the wonderful fanfiction 'Together for Real' by the wonderful writer, Nuuoa Eclaire.

Demenior was puzzled by the ending though, why had Archie and Atlanta not gotten together? Why didn't Jay confess his love for Theresa? They'd hardly gotten anywhere in their true, deep, inner feelings for one another. Surely this really couldn't be the end; surely Nuuoa had something more in mind? But it was the end, and Demenior was not going to stand for this.

Demenior quickly scanned her eyes over the screen, clicking on the link to Nuuoa's profile page. She read with satisfaction, an evil smirk playing over the corners of a mischievous grin. '(Send me a message anytime. I'd love to hear from you.)' It began. 'Send you a message?' she thought, a plan already brewing inside her. 'Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place?'

The keyboard, which will soon be known as the keyboard of doom, clicked as the message that would change the fate of all those entwined.

_Say, Nuuoa, I have an idea…_

() ()  
-(o;o)-

(O )o

"Why does this room never cease to remain messy?" An exasperated voice emanated from behind a closed white door. The figure continued to rummage through large piles of papers, until she found a crumpled piece of old lined-paper. She immediately felt the diabolical she hadn't seen on her face for a while, take over. The old list was thrown down next to her as tried to suppress a laugh.

_**The NEW list of rules and regulations:**_

_1. No controlling the two couples involved. Unless making Archie blush.  
2. No revealing your plan. It's way to risky… but fun.  
3. No stealing Neil's three-paneled mirror for fun to hear him do his high-pitched squeal. But allowed to make someone other then the pairs cause him to do so.  
4. Only use the ability of the author's keyboard, for truly helping make the fiction funnier or fluffier. No personally gain BESIDES a giant television! Yeah!  
5. No forgetting about the teens and letting them rot in the basement. Then what will happen to season 2! But allowed to lock them in a closet.  
6. Off track is good.  
7. NO stealing Jay or Archie. NO matter how cute they may get. Squeal!  
8. Random input of ice cream is to be in each chapter… hey its soo hot in Vancouver!  
9. Make Cronos way out of character. As he is now my little puppet._

_Signed,  
Nuuoa Eclaire._

Nuuoa Eclaire, whose real name cannot be said for the same reasons as above, sat down at her own computer. She tapped away rapidly at her keyboard, ignoring the excessive amounts of typos on the page. She was feeling semi-pleased with the way one of her fanfictions; 'Together for Real' had turned out, and was now working on 'The Cold Side of Heart.'

What a surprise she got when her computer 'dinged' at the sound of a new message. An eager grin spread over her features. Quickly, hoping for a review, Nuuoa Eclaire opened the e-mail. She was miffed when it wasn't, and thinking it a pointless e-mail she began to delete it. But still, being Nuuoa, she was curious.

With a sigh the young author clicked the e-mail open. Her aqua eyes opened quizzically when she noticed referring to her story 'Together for Real.' She had just been thinking of her older story. Did this sender have telepathic powers, or something? Some strange cosmic connection? She shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to read the peculiar message.

_Dear Nuuoa Eclaire, _

_You may not know me, but I know you. The name I will give you to know me as is Demenior. I was just reading your story 'Together for Real' again, and I have a simple question… why aren't they together? No offense to you whatsoever, but shouldn't they be together? I mean, that was the point… so why aren't they? Then I began wondering… maybe, just maybe, we could work together and get them together for really real. I have some plans, and I'm sure your brilliant mind could come up with more. As your apprentice, we could get together- FOREVER! Of course, we'll need some new puppets since Cronny-poo is gone, and a new headquarters… this will be a sequel of mystical proportions! -Demenior _

A smile crept onto her tanned face as she read further. A plan? An apprentice? Together… for really real?

She chuckled as she typed a reply, drawing her curser over to the send button and clicked. It was perfect; beyond perfect… it was the plots of two fanatic girls.

_Of course I know of you! I love what you've done with your works. And… if you'll keep it too yourself, I don't know why they aren't together. Maybe I just wasn't forceful enough, or something along those lines. Make them? Well I could, but it was despite the point. I needed to follow my strict orders. An apprentice? My I don't know- Wait… You know something! We would be doing them a favor! I accept your offer. I'm teaching you my conniving ways though I'm afraid. As for the puppets, I found a bunch of scary smiling Wal-Mart employees still hanging around the old worn-down Wal-Mart downtown New Olympia. Yes I have cameras set up all over New Olympia. Why not them? Why not there? And I know what you're thinking… Wal-Mart! The place of never resting evil?! Yes, I'm afraid I speak of that Wal-mart. But think about it, they would already have all the equipment necessary! An evil cauldron to spy on the heroes. And all we would need is a certain potion. Attach to authors keyboard to it and we could have a short cut to making them love each other! We'll work out the actual plan later. Call me up at… -internet block out; you will not know this number-. Hope to hear from you soon. –Nuuoa Eclaire _

() ()  
-(o;o)-

(O )o

Demenior let out a cheer of delight when she got the reply, and seeing the number, quickly called up Nuuoa Eclaire.

"Hey, it's Demenior!" She cried out eagerly

"So, I'll show you how to get to them, and then here's what we'll do…"

"Sounds good, when do we meet up? And when will we get the potion ready?"

"The Instant-Love will arrive shortly, Demenior." On the other side Nuuoa slung her toned arm over the back of her rotating chair.

"Don't worry Dem, like I said before… this is going to be perfect."


	2. Beginnings of a Disaster

Together... Or Not? 

Disclaimer: Nuuoa Eclaire and Demenior don't own Class of the Titans

Warnings: Evil... from the minds of two fangirls with half a talent for writing between them

Demenior's Note: Hey! We're back! Thank Nuuoa for getting this chapter together, I just helped on some of the little details in this one- but we finally meet the gang!

Nuuoa's Note: So I need a note do I, hmm…. Well then. Note, notey, note, note. Oh, and this does have something to do with Class of the Titans, for all who are wondering. (Beware the bunny divider). And Demenior did a whole lot more then that. 

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

Chapter 1: Beginnings of a Disaster

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

Shielding her eyes from the violent blare of the sun, a girl, to be known as Nuuoa Eclaire, pulled her long black coat further around her body and raced cautiously down the streets. Maybe I shouldn't have worn the black coat, she thought bitterly. The light seemed to focus directly on her, not swerving away for a minute… stupid science, and light being draw to black materials. Nuuoa had never been good at sneaking, her height marking her with a big 'hi' sign… but she could use the 'no-light-marking-her-path' routine to work for her today. But Nuuoa never was very lucky. Maybe she should've made a Neil necklace laced with clovers, rabbit's foot, and horseshoes before she had left her home. Stopping behind a garbage can for a minute, the adolescent began to admire her achievement for a quick moment. No more hiding. She had done it. She was in New Olympia.

The streets were as clean as she had imagined for a cartoon, the buildings and houses that surrounded her were abundant, and covered in perfect technology applied paint. She was proud of the work that the crew had done with the artwork… even if it was hard on the eyes after a while. Like color had been airbrushed to perfection on the ground, shadows never moving, sidewalks never fading in vibrancy… but still the light drew to her coal black jacket. She was in a world from her dreams. Or her fingers.

Nuuoa smiled deviously at the thought of how she had brought herself to the seven heroes home… because she could have never gotten away with it without being arrested in real life. Just as she wouldn't be torturing the lovelorn characters… but what fun is that? Yes, Nuuoa Eclaire, fanfiction and ficwad author, had stormed her way into Studio B headquarters and stolen a piece of artwork of Hermes's portal, and using the new scanner she had gotten for Christmas, Nuuoa had scanned it right on through. Tap, tap, tap with the author's keyboard, the source of control of all events, she had arrived.

After taking her quick stroll down memory lane she decided it was time to face her fear. The Wal-Mart loomed high overhead, its bright neon flashed in the artist's style, and the giant smiley looked down on her. She could've sworn, but cannot as this story has a lower rating, that it was watching her every move. Her breath hitched as she took a bold step forward. The employees are inside there somewhere, she thought. And I bet they're waiting for me. Why did I have to choose this as our headquarters? Never trust an abandoned Wal-Mart!

Gulping, Nuuoa decided to fixate herself on not doing it. Not without Demenior anyway. She hoped they hadn't gotten her, the employees were everywhere. Where are you Demenior? Nuuoa paced nervously in deep thought. Suddenly as if her prayers of anxiety had been answered, a 3D form of real flesh, and not pencil and Paintshop, landed beside her. Nuuoa Eclaire yelped, then peeked open her eyes to see the amused face of Demenior.

"H-How did you get here? I was planning to send the portal to you VIA e-mail."

"I rode over of Tulais's back." She replied with a shrug.

"But I thought that Tulais was… never mind."

Demenior shrugged in response, "So…" she began slowly, "I see you have a much different style than I thought." Nuuoa looked down at her dark attire, "I was simply blending in," she retorted. Not like Demenior had been doing any better, flying in on a purple horned wolf! Demenior nodded slowly, "Anyways, where is it? I'm dieing to get started."

Huffing slightly, Nuuoa folded her arms across her chest, "Excuse me? For an apprentice you seem rather commanding."

Demenior looked away guiltily, "Sorry Miss Nuuoa," she said quietly. Nuuoa tried to suppress a laugh, and shrugged, "Oh well, here's the potion? Did you get my instructions?" Demenior beamed, "You bet, the employees gave them to me personally!"

"Employees? As in, the ** /b Wal-mart /b ** employees?" Nuuoa cried out, her fears being realized. Looking startled, Demenior nodded. With a sigh, Nuuoa shook her head 'Maybe they actually are on our side now?' she thought blankly.

"Here, let's just get inside- so that no one will see us," Nuuoa said. With a look around, the two fangirl-authors crept inside the Wal-Mart.

"Here is it," Nuuoa whispered, producing a vile of swirling green liquid from under her coat. She quickly handed it to Demenior who hid it against her body.

"Now, since you know what to do, I'll drop by soon to check up on you progress, and remember, this isn't _ i forced /i _ love, it's us setting up the circumstances so that they can realize who it is they truly love," Nuuoa informed. Demenior nodded in a giddy fashion, and soon afterwards was seen sneaking from the Wal-Mart and, upon Tulais's back, hopping on rooftops towards the source of all these fanfictions.

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

The Brownstone.

Seven lazy teenage heroes found themselves with nothing to do. What an epidemic! If there was one thing that was impossible it was this, and for this peculiar bunch impossible was a word that was barely used. It was impossible to get Archie to talk to Atlanta about his feelings, impossible for Jay's two track mind not to go like this: Cronus, Cronus, Cronus, Theresa…. And it was impossible to conquer boredom.

Lounging in front of the television, Theresa scooted closer to their leader. His shirt was brighter then the flashing images produced from the small screen. 'He looks so handsome,' Theresa smiled. Turning her gaze away from the mush fest, she watched her friends, and fellow chosen Greek descendants, they were an amusing bunch.

After blushing, as Jay gazed at her quizzically with his brown eyes peering at her, she sighed at a somewhat short, strong, but strangely lanky boy in front of her. His purple locks like a deranged mullet, and his pale skin especially lighter in the light. The warrior in question was currently poking a fiery redheaded girl beside him. The kick that followed didn't surprise Theresa, neither did the bickering.

"Well at least those two love-birds can find something to do." The model on the big puffy chair to her right yawned. His tanned hand brushing away some of the golden hair that had fallen in front of his eyes… Another little celebrity that's real name should be, 'Vain', 'Narcissist', or 'Shallow'…. But 'Lucky' would work best.

Flinging out the black remote in style, Neil flipped away from the endless banter of a couple of old goats… literally the animals. Wow.

"We are not love… or birds!" Theresa smirked at the pair, sharing a sensational smile with Jay. Herry on her left just chuckled.

"That was so not obvious." The odd scrunch of Atlanta's brow made it very clear she was not following. Herry sighed, even the slower one of the household could see it held high… Theresa often wondered how obvious her affections to Jay were. And as Herry walked off into the kitchen, another regular stop on the route in his one-track mind, Theresa wondered how obvious it was to everyone else too.

An image, a flash of violent aqua light pierced her eyelids. The fresh naked light was bathing her with thoughts. Suppressing a startled yelp, Theresa felt the sweat prick up on the back of her neck… what type of clairvoyant vision was she receiving? A girl with dark golden hair, racing around in a long black coat. Another young teenager, riding on what seemed to be Archie's hair. And her least favorite store… Wal-Mart. The horror.

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

It was actually in front of her, the immense building that she had based all her writings on, and it was beautiful. If that didn't sound wrong. She sighed, the brownstone stood brightly in the background, taking a reluctant step, and she brought another item out of her coat. How many things could one person fit in a long black emo coat?

'Here we go…'Nuuoa thought before disappearing through a portal made of keys from a keyboard, back into the real world where actually getting bitten by a Chimera would tear your arm off and claiming you were a descendant of a Greek hero would have you living in a padded room for the rest of ever. 'I hope Demenior knows what she is doing.'

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

"Go, go now!" Theresa panted, after the details of her vision were clear.

"Something is not right. Odie… where are the others?" Theresa just noticed the rest of the party was not present.

"After you had your vision, they thought you had fallen asleep, so they decided not to wake you… they're out I think." Theresa huffed, her bright hair falling in front of her face.

"Fine, just go! Go check out that Wal-Mart!"

As the dark skinned boy raced out of their brownstone, Theresa felt nauseated. His little mop head could be followed only around the corner. 'What was that?' she wondered innerly, 'And why do I think- no.' She caught herself. It was as plain as night and day. She belonged with Jay, and Atlanta with Archie…. It was never to be reversed.

** b Demenior, here. So, the end of chapter two, and we are beginning to get into the minds of the two authors. What could Demenior and Nuuoa be planning? What horrors await the heroes? Will we have to hear more of Archie's singing? Will Jay and Theresa be forced to live in a closet again? Will Cronus be a puppet? Will Neil die after seeing Nuuoa's fashion-less coat? Will-**

**Nevermind, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out what happens next.**

**You know the drill, review and giant flaming spaghetti and meatballs will not rain down upon your house. **

** i Demenior /i and…**

** i Nuuoa Eclaire /i /b **


	3. Disaster Already

Together... Or Not? 

Disclaimer: Nuuoa Eclaire and Demenior don't own Class of the Titans. Nor do we own any Power Ranger socks (you'll understand later)

Warnings: Evil... from the minds of two fan girls with half a talent for writing between them (which is mostly Nuuoa's!)

Demenior's Note: Nuuoa- can you believe it? This story is actually getting updated and, even more impossible, I'm not dead! What I want to say before anyone reads this chapter is: i any pairings here are for plot purposes and a good laugh, not meant to be taken seriously as this is not an exactly serious story. You just can't stand a pairing and it makes your eyes bleed and your skin to swell, turn red and you've made an entire cult of hatred towards the pairing… well, then you can leave. /i

Nuuoa's Note: Oh my gosh! Seriously? You aren't dead? Well neither am I! Despite half of the fanfiction community making funeral arrangements for me (us). Demenior pretty much said everything… so… umm… time for fun? Or my pain. Drat. P.S. I'm not vain, the beginning was written by Demenior. Lol. 

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

Chapter 2: Disaster Already

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

Odie burst out of the brownstone in a flurry of afro, red coat and power-ranger socks, thanks to the forgetful rush out the door he hadn't had time to remember his shoes, but he burst out just in time for his glasses to fly off his face and for three drops of liquid to splash on his forehead. In annoyance he wiped at it- but there was nothing there. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Odie hoped he wasn't going crazy when he turned to run to the Wal-Mart and saw…

An angel.

She was beautiful! Garbed in a flowing black robe with hair like coopered gold and skin the fairest of all tones. Not tan, nor pale, but of cream. She was tall, curved, long-legged and absolutely beautiful! He wondered where her wings were for he could not see any upon her beautiful black-covered back. She looked around, not seeing him ogling at her, and suddenly spun a vortex in the air with what looked like keys from a keyboard, and then vanished.

She must've been an angel because Odie was left standing, still staring at the place where his beloved had disappeared right before his eyes.

Above, a girl on what looked like Archie's hair with legs, turned, and disappeared over the rooftops.

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

Atlanta was racing Archie home, trying to keep ahead of him because he was in a rage now. She'd bought an ice cream cone and he'd wanted some, so she'd allowed him to have a lick, but shove the whole thing in his face when he leaned in. Now, with ice cream dripping onto his beloved hoodie, he was in a mad dash after her to tickle her until she begged and pleaded for mercy.

She leaped over a bump in the sidewalk, and as she did so some drops of rain hit her face, surprised at the sudden change in weather, she stopped and looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. How odd…

"Got'cha!" Archie cried as he tackled her. She shrieked in surprise as the two of them fell onto the ground, Archie used the momentum of the fall to flip them around so that she didn't get hurt.

"Why you-" Atlanta began, going to give him a fair fight, but before she could turn to look at her friend, someone else- someone entirely off limits- caught her eye.

Their leader, with chocolate ice cream lightly dabbed on his lips, was laughing and pointing at the two of them. His face seemed so bright, so cheerful, and so handsome? That it made her heart stop. Atlanta took in a sharp breath as the blush formed on her face, seeing his warm coffee-colored gaze fall on her, his warm grin all for her…

"Not that I don't mind, 'Lan, but you are kind of heavy," Archie muttered, giving her a push.

"Sorry," she said quickly, getting up and heading back to the Brownstone without saying another word. Archie stood, puzzled. He'd expected some sort of 'you date-less boy' remark from her, not a 'sorry'! He looked back to his teammates to see if they had seen anything. The others shrugged, not knowing what had happened either. Jay suddenly flinched, like something had hit him in the head, and wiped his forehead and looked at his hand. Furrowing his brow, he shook his head and glanced up Atlanta's fleeing form, and something… dreamlike veiled his eyes.

"I'll go find out what's wrong," he muttered, nearly throwing his ice-cream-cone into Herry's chest, and then dashed after Atlanta. Neil and Herry had now reached Archie and the three of them glanced between themselves, wondering what was happening.

"You don't think…" Archie said, somewhat spitefully.

They all pondered a moment before shaking their heads and laughing to try and clear away the suspicions, "Nah!" They were all thinking the same thing. _ i Theresa. i _

As they strode away, Herry eating Jay's ice cream now, small spots of liquid fell onto the sidewalk right behind the boys and they missed the hiss of, "Curses!"

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

The trio- or Three Musketeers if you will- rounded the corner and found a rather disturbing sight.

For starters, Odie was standing on the curb, staring across the street with wide eyes; his glasses were hanging on his toes, which, may I add, were still covered by his pink-power-ranger socks. He stared as if beholding a ghost of a long-lost relation, and the drool coming from the corner of his oval-shaped mouth was evidence of being standing in that spot for quite some time.

On the other hand, Atlanta and Jay were sitting on the steps, speaking quietly with their hands lightly touching each other's and bright blushes evident on both their faces. Archie gagged and choked on some random spitball or comment he'd been about to make at the sight. Jay and Atlanta sprang away from each other, the blush even brighter. Odie seemed snapped out of his thoughts and whirled around to face the others.

"Did you see her?" he cried, "there was an angel- and she was the most beautiful being these mortal eyes have ever beheld!"

"Since when does anyone, even Archie, talk like that?" Neil whispered to Herry. The larger teen shrugged. The door to the Brownstone suddenly opened and the hourglass figure of Theresa bounded out.

"Odie, Odie! Did you go to the Wal-Mart and… Jay? Atlanta?" Theresa trailed off, staring at her Leader and best friend, sitting on the steps and looking like a new couple just discovered.

"Ah, alas I did not get her name, only a glance of her beautiful self! Oh my angel, I hope you will return to me!" Odie sang out, someone threw a shoe out his or her window at him and he danced back inside, still humming about his angel. Jay and Atlanta got up and hustled in after him, glancing at each other out of the corners of their eyes and displaying small smiles. Archie, Neil and Herry made their way up the steps, past a baffled Theresa and into the house.

"Something's wrong," Theresa muttered. Archie stepped out after her, "For once, I agree," he muttered. They stood quietly outside the door, hearing Odie continue to sing about his angel in a rather on-key (compared to Archie's singing) voice. They both jumped as rain splashed on their faces. Archie was still in evident shock, Atlanta and Jay has snuck out the back door, the wind from outside blew past him. Theresa was fidgeting with her hands, biting her rose lips with force. Then it happened.

"You have pretty hair." The words left her mouth before any thought had entered her brain. A tapping sound echoed in Theresa's senses. Archie defiantly didn't have purple hair, but all she saw was his pale face. Something was wrong. Archie and pretty didn't belong in the same utterance of a sentence.

Archie starred at her quizzically, "A-are you feeling okay, Therri?" He reached forwards and placed a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature, and immediately she stiffened and couldn't help but think just how warm his hand was, or how… 'Archie' Archie smelled, and how Archie smelled, well, pleasant. She thanked the wind for already making her cheeks rosy. Weren't she and Jay supposed to… no, they'd never had anything special, just a friendly relationship. It had always been a special connection between her and Archie, right? Then the psychic smiled at him, with full attractive force. She made sure to ruffle her long ginger hair, and stare at him with sparkling green eyes.  
"Hello." Theresa giggled. Archie was befuddled, he was going to be sick.

i What has Demenior done this time? i 

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

b What has happened to the gang? Does this have something to do with Demenior? Who was it that Odie fell in love with? Why is he singing? Are Jay and Atlanta now a couple? What about Archie and Theresa- their relationship seems pretty one-sided. And how about Neil and Herry? Will they come out of this unaffected?

Stay tuned.

Demenior

And

Nuuoa Eclaire


	4. The Plagues of a Purpled Youth: Girls

Together... Or Not?

Disclaimer: Nuuoa Eclaire and Demenior don't own Class of the Titans. Nor do we own any Power Ranger socks, or any branch of Wal-Mart.

Warnings: Evil... from the minds of two fan girls with half a talent for writing between them… Which IS SO Demenior's. (Another point for Nuuoa in the battle of 'YOU'RE BETTER!'

Demenior's Note: What? What? Where did this story come from? Is it possible? Did it hitch a ride in Cronus's butt-pocket when he came into the future? But, goodness, yes- we're back. Finally. I know it's been a long while, but season 2 Archie has kept me very, very distracted. (Can someone say AWESOME?) Anyways, with the new, technologically advanced and pro system Nuuoa and I are using (aka… msn half-role playing) we should start getting these chapters out quickly. Or at least… faster than they've been. Anyways- have fun, fear Nuuoa's crazy awesome creepy Theresa and see our amazing genius with references to sharks… and just how badly we can mess everything up.

Nuuoa's Note: And now it's time for silly nots with Nuuoa. The part of the story where Nuuoa comes out and types a silly note- Wait a second! IS it really? No way! It couldn't be?! Not… an ACTUAL UPDATE!?!?! But yes, but whether this is a good thing or not you'll have to decide for yourself. We're really excited to be back, and we're sorry for all the waiting, I have my reasons! They were… um… Anywho! We hope you understand our malicious reasoning in the odd pairings. Enjoy! P.S. Any ideas who Herry and Neil now love?

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

Chapter 3: The Plagues of a Purpled Youth: Step One: Girls

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

The store was eerily quiet, only the sounds of a pencil scribbling on paper could be heard.

"Jay and Atlanta… Archie and Theresa… Odie and Nuuoa…"

It was back in the corner, behind the masses of rubber duckies and smiley-faced bouncing balls. A young teen waited, writing. She was sitting with a horned, purple-wolf.

Out of the shadows stepped a tall man in a silly blue smock with a yellow happy face plastered on it. A shiver ran down the girl's spine. She folded the paper up and held it out to the Wal-Mart employee.

"You can tell Nuuoa that I've sprinkled the potion on all the requested subjects, although I'm not too sure how getting Jay and Atlanta, and Archie and Theresa together will help Jay and Theresa and Archie and Atlanta get closer together."

The employee only grinned, "It is all part of… Nuuoa's scheme. She knows what she is doing, she is the master after all and you only the apprentice. Just leave it to us to get the message to her." The employee took the note and held it tightly. With that, Demenior nodded and hopped up onto Tulais's back.

"Oh, and don't forget," the man said as he looked over the note, "you missed Neil and Herry, they must be affected if this plan is ever going to work out- even if you must enter the Brownstone. But you must not get caught," his monotone voice was loud in the stillness of the once-popular shop. Demenior gulped before the employee disappeared back into the shadows, and Tulais ran out of the Wal-Mart and leapt back onto the buildings towards the Brownstone.

As Demenior flew over the newly designed season two buildings, she wondered how long she had been locked away in that Wal-Mart, but more importantly, what was going on? And what this had to do with them being together for real. Quickly cloaking herself in neon coloring like the rest of the people in this digital world, Demenior and the very undead, surprising to most, Tulais landed in the alleyways next to the infamous hideaway for the seven teens. Pulling out an electric hot pink vial, Demenior popped the lid and clenched it between her teeth. The swirling sparkling gobs dancing merrily, awaiting their next victim.

"It's about to rain," she smirked, and with that she raced to the door.

She slipped in unaware, senses straining to detect any movement. There was none. Silently, singing the mission impossible theme song in her head, she sprang out and ducked behind the couch. Still no sign of anyone. Demenior then noticed the trail of melted ice cream on the floor.

"No, I said stay outside!" Demenior barked back to her demon dog his gleaming red eyes as wide as a puppy. He whimpered, and tail between his legs, zoomed back outside.

She used all the tracking skills Steve Irwin had taught her from his TV shows to stealthily follow the ice cream to the kitchen.

"Haha, can you believe it? All of a sudden Jay and Atlanta like each other and Theresa is crazy heads-over-heels for Archie! Man, what a day!" Neil laughed.

Herry chuckled, "Don't forget Odie singing some Shakespeare stuff downstairs to some angel."

Neil shrugged, "Probably was just me, I _am_ gorgeous."

The model whipped out his trademark three-paneled mirror and admired himself.

"Looking good baby," he told his reflection, "boy am I ever lucky to have this mirror. It's my most prized possession!" he grinned, giving it a hug.

Herry giggled, "You'd never guess my-"

"Your teddy?" Neil didn't miss a beat.

"How'd you know?" Herry cried, aghast. If Neil knew- then that meant the others…

Neil grinned, "I saw you snuggling it that one time we had to sleep over at the school last year. I'm surprised it isn't all ragged and tattered right now... or is it just stained?"

Herry looked down, "It's a little stained," he muttered.

"Well! You'd be surprised how good I am at getting stains out of -anything-. Let's give this teddy a good make-over and record some of Odie being a weirdo so we could like post it online or something," Neil laughed.

Herry followed him out of the room. They only missed seeing Demenior pressed flat against the wall. Letting out a sigh of relief, Demenior continued to listen to their usual exchange of pleasantries, all the while smiling a gleeful malicious smile she had stolen from Nuuoa, as she realized what she had come across...

'Neil and his Mirror... Herry and his Teddy...' She mentally added to the list.

"But I like my teddy just the way he is," Herry slouched grumpily into the chair as Neil magically pulled out a cosmetic kit that he just 'so happened' to have with him on that day.

"Oh dear, dear Herry," Neil breezily pulled out the essentials of grooming for a hero's beloved stuffed animal: Scissors, brush, tweezers, needles... and a variety of expensive nail polish.

Demenior tried not to snort in the corner, as she felt through the pocket of her jeans, removing a long straw, or as she liked to call it: Magical-get-through-Math-Spitball-Machine'... Or: 'Make-it-rain-for-love'. All was prepared.

She sucked in some potion, and prepared to fire... 'One Teddy and Mirror loving coming up.'

Demenior was momentarily distracted as the man of her dreams- she meant to say, Archie- ran, panic stricken, out the door… and because of that it was too bad at precisely that moment Neil plucked the Teddy from Herry's hidden napping place under the couch, and Neil dropped his mirror... only having it caught but the brawn of the team.

"I got it!"

But she had already spat...

It was too late.

-(o;o)-  
( O )o

"But Arrchiiieeee!" Theresa squealed. He was pressed flat against the wall, staying out of her hands, "why are you being so mean to me today?"

"Because you're sick and I do _not_ like you at all! And… you invaded my personal bubble!" he snapped back, narrowly avoiding an adorable glomp around the middle from the redhead.

"Oh, you silly," Theresa giggled, "you don't need to pretend you don't like me anymore- it's okay! I heart you too!"

"I _heart_ you?" Archie muttered aloud. He made a flying leap onto his bed as Theresa nearly caught him.

Theresa squealed, her emerald eyes closing in momentary bliss.

"See," she poked his chest, scrunching her nose, "I-Told-You-So." She trailed her fingers up to his face one step at a time, Archie's face exceedingly red in horror and utter bewilderment. Just when Archie thought the situation couldn't get any worse, Theresa leaned in for what she thought to be a kiss, and he slunk onto the ground so she kissed… the bed sheets.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Archie sprung to his feet, and truly wished his whip wasn't stuffed into his draw for the moment.

The red-haired beauty pouted and each hair on the back of his neck stood straight on its edge.

"I was trying to kiss you, dumb-dumb," she fiddled with her shirt, etching closer. Archie found himself against another wall, trapped like an animal. He gulped. 'Did she just say dumb-dumb?'

"Look Theresa, you like _Jay_, not _me_!" He spoke slowly, trying to find reason with the flirtatious hunter... beast! Archie could've never come up with a nightmare so terrible.

She came closer and his steel eyes bulged out of his head. The Jaws theme song had awakened.

Dun, dun. Dun, dun. Dun, dun...

"Archie..." Theresa swung her hips, her eyes clouded with passion.

"I-"

The shark moved closer to its unsuspecting prey. Archie never did like water... right here was another reason not to...

Dun-dun-dun-dun

Archie felt the beads of sweat trickle down his pale face, 'No, no, NO!'

"Love-" She licked her lips.

Dundun-dundun-dundun-dundun

"You."

She struck!

Theresa's soft, big, red lips and her gorgeously wavy red hair smothered Archie's screams, as if he was being dragged underwater. Her fingers, like teeth, danced along his chest, and especially over his heart, as if she were cutting him open to live off his innards- inner emotions that is- which she assumed was there the same way a shark often thought a surfer a seal.

"Theresa, stop it!" Archie scream a blood-curdling cry as her lips- her _jaws_ found the flesh of his neck. He forcefully pushed her away, only knowing he was no longer in shallow waters and was soon about to be consumed in whole. He had a disadvantage. He could not swim.

Theresa's now swollen lips pouted, as she tucked her arms over her chest.

"But I love you." The pupils of her eyes were as black and hungry as her under-water counter part. He shivered once more, surprising he should drown in the Thr'eres'acian Sea instead of the 'Atlant'ic.

This was _not_ how it was supposed to be. This was not supposed to happen in the first place. He raced past her, as Theresa feebly reached out as her prey made it to shore, gasping for breath and injured, but miraculously alive.

He raced past Neil and Herry arguing on the couch, and an unknown shadow hidden in the corners of what must've been his imagination. 'And I'm determined to find out why."

Hearing Archie run out, a sneaking suspicion crept into Odie's mind, as he torn himself from the window of his room to roam downstairs.

"Gasp- it cannot be! Why would my own teammate attempt to steal away my very own Angel who appeared for me? I mustn't let him get his buckteeth into her, for he shall never let go! I come for you, my Angel, I will save you!" Odie cried to the air before dashing outside, still in his power ranger socks, to save his 'Angel' and Demenior, nearly one with the wall, was forcing herself not to giggle the whole time.

The last thing he heard before he closed the door and leapt into action was the slight spit-like sound emanating from the back of the room.


	5. The Plagues of a Purpled Youth: Stalkers

Together... Or Not?

Disclaimer: Nuuoa Eclaire and Demenior don't own Class of the Titans. Nor do we own any Power Ranger socks, or any branch of Wal-Mart. But we do own ourselves, so don't steal us away, individualities are kind of important.

Warnings: Evil... simple as that.

Demenior's Note: Sorry we're late guys. Just… being lazy, I guess. Everyone review Nuuoa's other stories and be sure to get her to review. She's so lazy sometimes, honest xD Okay, anyways, one thing you need to know is that Archie is the only one immune to the love potion and remember those drops that I tried to hit the kids with, but hit the sidewalk instead? There was actually a reason for that. And I must say, that love potion is _highly_ potent.

Nuuoa's Note: Okie-dokie. Sorry we weren't up sooner, I was busy travelling, tanning, and swimming with dolphins. Yawn, just the usual darling little people. Go fetch my fuzzy-slippers, would you? No, no those ones, the ones with the rabid bunny teeth that I picked up from the souvenir shop at Spamalot? Oh... I haven't been? WELL MY PARENTS HAVE! That basically sums up my Spring Break :3, so yeppperss.. Vampirism is the word of the day, and Edward ain't got nothing on Archie. He's fly, you can't touch that! ...Word out.

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

Chapter 4: The Plagues of a Purpled Youth: Step Two: Stalkers, Bootie, and Eskimo Kisses

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

Cronus had been waiting patiently, silently watching as the teens were thrown into a hormonal overdrive. He had watched as that clueless fanfiction author, Demenior-something had been manipulated and tricked by his faithful Wal-Mart employees into putting Jay and Atlanta together, and Theresa with Archie, using the promising love potion.

"Make a puppet out of me, will you?"

And as the God of Time walked down across the pavement to where the silly girl had missed them he was still watching. He looked down with crimson eyes to the damp patch of untouched sidewalk and laughed. He let his shoe splatter the remains, and he walked on.

Watching for victory.

And revenge.

On... Nuuoa Eclaire.

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

Archie nearly tripped over his brace as he tried to heroically dash across the street to who-knows-where to solve the mystery that was most likely a horribly-timed uprising of teenage hormones. Why didn't he ever think before he acted? It took one memory of Theresa pinning HIM against the wall to make him forget feeling stupid... He hadn't been sucked in yet, thank every possible God or 

worshipped item across his planet and far into the next, though he doubted that it would be easy to escape again. Theresa had an annoying tendency to... _get_. Fortunately for him he was immune.

He had to solve it before his time ran out.

HAD to.

Archie was half-way across the street when he saw something- or, rather, someONE- sneaking out of the Brownstone. That was probably a pretty good lead on why everyone was acting so crazy, himself included. He ducked down, before realizing where he was and dashed back to safety before he got levelled by a smart car. THEN he hid in a spy-like fashion, singing his theme song in his mind, as he tailed the mysterious woman into the alleyways. She must've been deaf or dumb or something, because she hadn't even noticed his noisy near-death, instead she kept mumbling something about the misplacement of a... uhh, Purple-Wolf-Dog-Thing. Maybe he was the deaf one.

Neither of them noticed the dark shape following Archie. Under his breath, this third member was whispering corny poetry to his Angel.

"Angel, my love. I never had anything to give. Nothing for your wings of a dove. Your beauty makes me live."

But despite his mantra, Odie was silent. Silent but deadly. Not in the sense of passing, well, gas, no, he was far deadlier than that at the moment. Such was the condition of a man in rapturous, eternal, quenching, burning love.

It had been clear to him since he had witnessed Archie's urgent gallop into the streets that his former comrade was trying to take away his heart, his soul, embodied in a woman. His Angel.

Odie made sure to take note of things, and the photo-files in his memories revealed the truth as plain as the day that his Angel brought him every morning, hand-wrapped and sealed with a kiss. Archie had been pale, paler than normal, so he looked somewhat like a ghost of sorts, and his eyes had been frantic.

There were only three logical reasons that Odie could deduct for the warrior's distress. First, extreme trauma. This was ruled out due to the lack of water, Theresa, and shark-like creatures. Second, vampirism. This was not possible, though Odie had long thought it true. Archie was immune, and his baby pictures had him sporting out-dated bowties and pocket watches, it was still not possible. As the sun was out, he was not melting, nor sparkling, and the stupid boy-thing loved garlic.

The last reason, numero three, that the holy light had finally found him, and Angel had bathed him in such a heavenly glow that his complexion had bleached, and Archie's Inner-Demons had been detached from his body, blinded by his love's face and smile.

But Angel had done more than that, of course, it was not her fault, nothing can hide a man's heart. Archie had seen her, and now lusted for her in lecherous impure ways that Odie could not tolerate.

Odie jumped behind a garbage can as Archie stirred and continued to follow someone up ahead of him, the girl obviously of little importance. Maybe she was one of his Inner-Demons running loose. It was possible; he would have to watch out for them.

In any case, he would remain silent but deadly. Patient in waiting for the embrace of his golden goal. And who better to lead one to an angel, than the devil himself?

Odie crouched, and slinked through the trees that opened the entrance into the main New Olympian Park, one of many parks in their fair city. His foot crunched onto a pop can.

Who knew the road to heaven had so much litter?

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

Sometimes it's hard to tell when things in life are plucked away, that sometimes you pluck right back. And gain something beautiful, someone beautiful. Beautifully imperfect. Neil had learned this the easy way, with the lesson falling right into his lap. He was fortunate, and planned to never lose the love that had come easily. So fast.

He would make the most of every moment... together.

"Oh your HAIR, darling, we need to do something about that!" Neil cooed as he cradled Teddy in his arms. His heart skipped a beat as Teddy smiled up at him. It seemed so long ago that Neil had taken Teddy from that brute Herry to clean him up a bit, but then again, life before that was all a blur anyway. Carefully, as not to endanger his beloved, Neil skipped up the stairs and disappeared into his room. They would be together forever.

Sometimes in life it is hard to tell when life can end. That's why you have to cherish every moment you have with special people. With that special someone. Herry had learned that the hard way, when a near fall had nearly lost him the very thing he had never known to have loved. What would he have done if he had lost his special without making his feelings known? He could not have lived with himself, but fortunately, he had gotten another chance.

Herry had caught his beautiful, and in turn love had caught him.

Herry was bashfully trying to make small talk with the gorgeous being sitting upside-down in the armchair in front of him.

"H-hi, my Herry's name- I mean! My n-name's Herry," he grinned sheepishly. Mirror seemed to reflect his grin, sending it back at him.

"D-do you want eat s-some- want something to eat?" he said quickly to keep from mixing up his words. He took Mirror's matching smile to be a yes and carefully escorted Mirror into the kitchen, "Don't be shy, you can talk to me, I won't laugh. Now, you tomatoes on your sandwich wa- WANT TOMATOES ON YOUR SANDWICH?"

Mirror was amused by his slip-ups, but Herry liked how Mirror didn't laugh or make fun of him like he expected Mirror to.

Love was blissfully unpredictable.

-(o;o)-  
( O )o

Archie followed the strange deaf-woman down into the park. There he lost her in the trees and bushes and fountains and children. But he ran into two people he probably shouldn't have.

"Oh Bun-Bun-Foo-Foo-Cakes, it's Arrchiiee!" Atlanta cooed, leaning into Jay's chest as she batted her eyelashes up at the leader. Jay beamed down at her with the same stupid expression on his face.

"You're so pretty Sparkally-Warkally-Muffin-Kins," Jay leaned in and they gave each other Eskimo kisses. Archie nearly threw up.

"And you're so charming Jay-Jam-Toastie-Crustie!" Atlanta and Jay both giggled, and Archie was trying to figure out if that last nickname was the symptoms to a disease or not.

Archie was looking around for the girl, trying not to see the sickly-sweet couple in front of him that was making him feel sick to his stomach. Maybe for more than just their words, his heart was feeling a bit sick too.

"What are you looking for Archie-Warchie?" Atlanta was threading her fingers through Jay's as she spoke, and Archie was telling himself that didn't bother him.

"Have you two seen a girl…" he paused, trying to remember what she looked like, "she was a little smaller than me, and had some purple fur on her clothes…Like she had rolled around in a carpet all day."

Jay shrugged, "Iunno Archie-Warchie," Archie cringed as Jay used the nickname and tried not to cry, "I don't normally look down when I'm walking. I'd much rather be looking at my Wanta-Manta-Snooggy-Poo." Again with the Eskimo kisses. Archie let the short joke slide by, as this was not the right time to be upset at his lack of growth-spurt.

He shied away from the sugar-coated, tooth-decaying couple and looked harder. He thought, for a moment, he heard Odie preaching his love to the heavens and everyone around, but forgot all about that because he saw her! He took off in a mad dash, nearly getting run over by a pack of twelve-year-old girls going to ogle at Jay and leaping a baby stroller in a single bound. The mother didn't like that, Archie found out, when a baby bootie smacked him in the back of the head and sent him face-first into the dust. The girl, just ahead, seemed to realize he was following her. She jumped, covering her nose to stop the sudden nosebleed at the sight of him, and panicked and ran into the woods.

Odie, who had been following, had lost sight of Archie in the crowd for a moment. He almost used the inappropriate word: 'Fiddle-poops', when he again caught sight of the Angel-snatcher a jumping flash of purple in the trees. Running in the opposite direction of a girl with a nosebleed, Odie took off hard in order to keep up with Archie, and he too leapt the baby stroller.

The mother threw the bootie at him, but to her horror, his hair swallowed it with one gulp.

() ()  
-(o;o)-  
( O )o

•Cement Notes. Diary of the sidewalk:

May 1st

It's been a couple of hours now since my love left me on the side of the road. I wonder if he remembers me, and keeps the shape of my heart at his soul (of the shoe)? Does he still feel for me the way I do? I was just cold hard stone before he met me, but with one gentle slap of his rubbery hand on my face, I knew I could be more. I will be more!

SHOE PLEASE RETURN! For without you I am no more than a slab on the walkway to New Olympia Park.


End file.
